disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Nettle
Miss Nettle is an ambitious, self-centered fairy who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She was Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's apprentice, and serves as one of the antagonists in the series until she reforms in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Role in the series She appears in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the new gardening teacher. As part of an after school program Sofia, James and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's spell book. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. The fairies catch her looking for the spell book in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book, Sofia as seen her trap them and she, James and Desmond find the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spell book. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the children go back to the greenhouse and demands Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Nettle returns disguised as Sascha the Sorceress in "The Enchanted Feast", claiming to show her respects for King Roland before the Tri-Kingdom Feast, and has a rose companion attached on her arm, called Rosey. She showers the royal family with gifts, but Sofia has suspicions about her. When Nettle reveals herself to have come to take the Amulet to strengthen her power and takes over the feast, Sofia regrets not acting on her instincts. Fortunately, after summoning Snow White to help her make plans, Sofia comes to Cedric, and they team up to defeat Nettle. In defeating her, Sofia shows her wits have grown and how much she is beginning to value the Amulet. It's unknown if she will return, though Nettle vows to do so after flying off with Rosey. Trivia *Miss Nettle is the first villain of the series to mention a major Disney Villain (Maleficent). **She is the second fairy who is evil, the first being Maleficent. **Like Maleficent, she also has a past history with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. However, unlike Maleficent, she has wings and the appearance of a regular fairy. *In both of her appearances, her songs have a self-centered theme. *Miss Nettle is the first magic user to duel, her opponent being Cedric, though she had already revealed her skill in combative magic during her first appearance. *Nettle means to annoy or irritated, and it also pertains to plants with stinging hairs, both of which fit her perfectly. *Both Nettle and Cedric have instrumental themes and familiars, as well as a desire to take the Amulet. Category:Sofia the First villains Category:Women Category:Masterminds Category:Magicians Category:Females Category:True Villains Category:Villains who fly Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Singing Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Witches Category:Comical Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Always evil Category:Bullies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Child Abusers Category:Insane characters Category:Sorceress Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains who can fly Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed villains